A Cold Ending
by Darth Liela
Summary: Darth Maul has a long lost brother. Who knew? *alternate universe*PG for mild violence towards the end. Please R&R.


Author's Note: Here, you jackles! New and improved without typos! Happy? Good. Sheesh. Like  
you guys never make typos. Oh, and I'm currently in the market for a beta reader. Email me  
at darth_maul_rocks@hotmail.com or IM me at DarthLiela on aol instant messenger. Thanx for  
all your reviews, and I hope I got all the typos. We know the whole disclaimer deal by now, do  
I really need to go over it again? Thanx for your time, enjoy the story.   
  
P.S. I'll have new typo-free editions of my stories all coming out within the next few days.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darth Maul paced impatiently before the energy gate, his lightsaber more than  
ready to take out another Jedi wimp.   
  
But this one seemed different somehow. This Jedi seemed different than the   
one he had just killed, but why? He couldn't really put his finger on it and  
it made him mad. That made him even more ready to impale the poor sap. Then  
it hit him.  
  
He heard from the corridor the now dead Jedi call this one Obi-wan. He   
wondered if he could possibly mean Obi-Wan Lars Kenobi. No, it would be way   
too weird, or would it?  
  
He knew that Sith were not supposed to remember their lives before and   
especially not thier family, but for some reason, he always did. He remembered  
his mother and father, but just vaguely. He remembered always being picked on  
because of his horns, and also remembered puting his head down and charging  
some mean kids. None of the lived, and if they had they wished they hadn't.  
  
But that was all irrelivant. The one he remembered the most was his brother,  
Obi-Wan. He also remembered his long lost name. Maul Lars Kenobi. Is this   
what had become of his little brother?  
  
Memories came flashing back to him. Like when he, Owen and Obi-Wan would sit  
on the living room floor playing galactic monopoly and use the Force to  
move all the little pieces and listen to old music that somehow brought   
back the best of memories. Even though it wasn't from their lifetime. Though  
Owen didn't have the Force, so it was just Maul and Obi-wan that got to do   
that. They always tried to cheat, more Maul than anyone, but there was   
still cheating by all parties.  
  
Then at some of the birthdays they had together. They were only a month or so  
apart, so birthdays were always celebrated together. Then that day came, when  
they were both 4 years old. A small little green man came to the house, if a  
man was what you could call it. It was more of a little green troll. He really  
needed some help with his grammar, though. He always was talking all turned   
around. His name was Yoda, though Maul wasn't quite sure.   
  
It looked as if the little thing meant no harm, but then it took away his  
brother, Obi-Wan. He wondered how the Jedi could look themselves in the mirror  
after stealing a young child away from its family to grow up with strangers  
who would most likely tell him how to act, talk, and even think.  
  
Then the man with the terribly wrinkley face came to the house. Maul was angry  
at the Jedi for taking away his brother. The man called Sidious had said  
that it was good that he didn't like the Jedi because that was one less thing  
he had to teach him.   
  
Darth Maul hadn't liked the man much, because he sensed something evil about   
him, but Maul felt evil sometimes too, and found the vile attitude of the man  
comforting. Maybe he wasn't the only being in the galaxy that dreamed of   
blood and killing.   
  
The man had taken him as an apprentice to become a Sith Lord. Obi-Wan was taken  
with Yoda to become a Jedi Knight. The two brothers had gone on two different paths.  
One light and one dark, but they would always be brothers.  
  
Obi-Wan was weak though. Maul had to admit that to himself. He always had been.  
He let go of his feelings and caught his brother off gaurd and dug his light-  
saber into his neck, hacking off the bloody head.  
  
He had just killed his own brother.  
  
"Oh, well." Darth Maul said casually to no one in particular and walked out   
of the corridor to go meet his master. 


End file.
